Take you down remix
by averageteenhunger
Summary: heh, Sasuke likes it nice and slow, WTH! *Sasusaku* enjoy!


**Summary**: heh, Sasuke likes it nice and slow, WTH?! Sasusaku enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Me no Owny! Okie dokie?!

**Warning:** I don't know, maybe it's a bit lime-ish? Watch out for some grammatical errors; tell me if there are tnx!

* * *

The crowd was roaring high, the lights were limited to red strobes, sweaty bodies bumping with each other, they were all waiting for the finale, the last performance of **Sasuke Uchiha's** **concert** for the night. Yup, you heard (read) right, **Sasuke Uchiha**, the most phenomenal star of the generation. As the audience settled…

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo_

The lights then suddenly flickered and beneath the spotlight stood the Greek god himself sporting a black sweat shirt, black sweats and a black beanie, he and two back up singers were standing on a stage like disc suspended up in the air, the mob stared at him, awed by his very presence but they got more ecstatic when he started to sing…

_Here we are all alone in this room (oohh)  
And girl I know where  
To start and what we gonna do  
I'll take my time we'll  
Be all night girl  
So get ready babe  
I got plans for me and you  
(Ooo Wooo Oooohh)  
_

The majority of the crowd, which was the female population of Japan, were screaming their lungs out wanting to catch the attention of their idol, I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't?! with him knowing the attention was focused on him….

_It ain't my first time  
But baby girl we can pretend (Hay)  
lets bump n grind  
Girl tonight will never end_

**He began swaying his hips in a very sexy and seductive way**, knowing fully well of the effects of his act. Several bodies of women of almost all ages were seen passed out on the floor with blood shooting out of their noses. What a very so-sexy-i-wanna-pass-out-because-of-nosebleeding sight to see indeed.

_Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show you what I'm about  
When I take you down  
Your body body oohhh  
Your body body up and down  
So don't stop girl get it  
Quit playin with it  
Can't wait no more  
I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down yeahhh  
(yeahhh yeaaahh yeaaahhh)  
_

Oh my god, **He** **just fucking remove his shirt**!! You can't even imagine the thousands and millions of female bodies slamming down the cold hard floor, barely a number were still standing and some can't even breathe properly. It was getting hotter by the minute as he danced and sang…

_  
Pretty girl lets take it off  
In this room  
No time to waste  
Girl you know what we came to do_

_Woah Whoa Woaahh  
We got all night to  
Try to get it right girl  
I hope your ready  
Hope your ready  
Hope your ready  
I hope your ready babe  
Cause here we go you know how we do  
Hooooooo_

Again, he was swinging his hips around hypnotizing his audience or what's left of them, there are still a few millions watching his every move, the **sweat dripping** down his body made his **impeccably hot abs** more delicious to look at. He kept mesmerizing the mob by his sensual and arousing voice and body movements…

_it ain't my first time  
But baby girl we can pretend (Hay)  
Let's bump n grind  
Girl tonight will never end_

_Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show u what I'm about  
When I take you down (Oh Yeah)  
Your body body oohhh  
Your body body up and down  
So don't stop girl get it  
Quit playin with it  
Can't wait no moreee (I can't wait no more)  
I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down (I really wanna take)  
Take you down yeahhh (I really wanna take) _

He laid prone supported only by his arms on the floor of the suspended stage along with his back up singers andstarted to thrust his hips upward while bringing his legs closer to each other creating a grabbing motion, it was so **erotic**, the 'dancing' skills he posses is definitely a raging turn on to the female populace He was like inviting them to come **play** with him tonight!

_You, freakin oh baby  
Like a pro baby  
And I bet that you (I bet you whoa whoa)  
Thinkin that you know baby  
Like ya grown baby  
So what you wanna do_

_I'm gonna take you down  
Baby nice and slow  
So bring it, let's go Baby  
Baby Baby Baby Baby...  
Yeeaah Yeaah  
Baby Baby Baby Baby...  
Whoaa come on baby come on baby _

The slow and sensual atmosphere is deliberately spreading all over the dome shaped coliseum where the concert was being held, Sasuke's movements were so corporeal, it almost looks like he's jacking himself off at the stage, his face that of an angel pleading…

_  
Let me take yaa downnn  
Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down (Let me show you)  
And show u what I'm about  
(Let me do it just like I wanna do)  
When I take you down (Whoaaa)  
Your body body oohhh  
(Your body up, your body body body up)  
Your body body up and down (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
So don't stop girl get it (Ooooh)  
Quit playin with it (Ooooh)  
Can't wait no moreee (I can't wait no more)  
I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down (Take you dooooooooown)  
Take you down yeahhh_

_Take you down (Woaah whooah)  
I said I wanna take you down baby  
Let me take you down take you down  
All the way down all the way down  
We can do some things going all the way down_

He stood up and was doing more **seductive** swaying, the sweat brought by the spotlights and his very suggestive dancing was traveling the crevices of his undeniably gorgeous body, he was pinning everyone who was staring at him on the spot and as the song came to an end; he flashed his pearly white teeth before the lights were shut off.

* * *

Sasuke got off the circular stage as soon as it was brought down to the ground, PA people started to flock to him, wiping his sweat off, offering water, handing him a new shirt and guiding him to his room, and of course you can't forget the security. As he stalked to his room he was greeted by his manager, Hatake Kakashi, the person responsible for Sasuke's **'dirty'** dancing tonight.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! You did it! Perfect!"

"Hn. Shut up, now hand me those pictures"

"Haha, right, here." Kakashi gave Sasuke the pictures he was asking for, It happens to be that Sasuke was forced to do the dancing because he was black mailed by his manager, telling him that if he didn't dance Kakashi would give pictures of Sasuke in his underwear! To the fan girls!…ohohoho…

"Hn." He started to walk but paused when he heard his manager.

"You really need to get yourself a girl, Sasuke"

Sasuke hid a mysterious smirk and continued his trek to his room. He was so tired of all the singing and dancing, in his mind we can all say that he was happy, singing and dancing was his passion, but now, he just wants to lay down on his soft king size bed and sleep all night. He entered his code on the keypad beside his room, it automatically opened and he went inside.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, you're back!"

"Sakura."

The aforementioned girl giggled and jumped on him and gave him a peck on the cheek, the girl was short but cute, she has a voluptuous body that men can only dream of, she has a unique hair color, it was a soft, comforting pink, the color of ingenuousness and adoration, large viridian eyes were focused on him and notice only him, She didn't perceive him as the Greek god Sasuke, or the rich Sasuke Uchiha, not even the famous Uchiha Sasuke, She sees him as **plainly Sasuke**, and that's the reason why he loves her so much.

"Have you eaten already? Changed your clothes? Took a bath?" Sakura asked, she was on concerned fiancée mode, she of course knows his career.

"I'm fine Sak, I just want to rest."

"Okay! To the bedroom then!" Sakura exclaimed

They were already on the bed, pajamas on and lights off. Perfect! Now time to sleep.

"Sasu-kun, just so you know, I almost wet myself earlier because of your…uh…. performance." Sakura whispered to him as she held him closer to her chest.

"Sleep now Sak, tomorrow I'll let you experience it." Sasuke chuckled after, as he snuggled deeper in Sakura's arms.

"It's a promise then! Oyasumi-nasai (good night) Sasuke-kun"

"Aa, Oyasumi Sak."

…

…

…

…

_She was his greatest secret…_

_No body can know about her…_

_She was his, and he was hers…_

…

…

…

…

**OWARI**

* * *

The song was **Take you down by Chris Brown**, try it! It's really sexy! Haha,

If you guys can't imagine how he dances watch the vid on youtube

* * *

**Me**: Hey guys! How's it goin'?

**Sakura**: that was so….hot.

**Me**: Sakura, I don't swing that way…

**Sakura:** what?! Not you les-chan! The story! Are you experimenting again?! Where'd you get it?

**Me:** ehehe, yup! I got it from a **video of Chris Brown**! Damn he was sooo HOTT! Hey, where's Sasuke?

**Sakura:** oh, he's inside your bedroom, he caught the "I'm too sexy" virus…

**Me:** What?! No way! So he was the one singing that song last night! God damnit I didn't sleep a wink because of that…argh…

**Sakura:** don't worry…I duck taped him already…

**Me:** Nice…

**Sakura:** Read and Review please! No flames!

**Note:** this is the first time I wrote something like this so pretty please help me improve…tnx! Love yah guys! Watch out for my next stories! Mwah!


End file.
